


Shadows in the Smoke

by smokeandsmores



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Incomplete, Just a fun idea I suppose, M/M, You're gonna read trash, au i guess, not sure what this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeandsmores/pseuds/smokeandsmores
Summary: It was tortured. Bleeding and dying on the floor of its glass cage, the creature had no idea what was happening to him as another electric shock was jabbed into his side, had no idea that his vision was blurring... The only thing he was certain of was that he was trapped.An experiment.Coffee hadn't always been his go to drink, it was whiskey before, but with recent events the soldier wanted to be sure he was sober. His team had taken in a glass cage of smoke and wouldn't leave it alone. In the dark and not told of anything - as usual - he was curious. But curiosity killed the cat...Would satisfaction bring him back?





	1. Smoke Rises

**Author's Note:**

> So far this is just a WIP, so bare with me please? I thought it was a fun idea an may post from time to time.

Smoke. Trapped within its glass cage, the thick fog pushed its boundaries, tested the limits of its case, resisting the temptation of giving up. They’d kept it here for weeks now, starving it, testing it, angering and upsetting it. It didn’t know what they were looking for but he was sure whatever it was, they hadn’t found it yet.

Sharp shocks burned his sides and up his neck, illuminating the scars that littered his naked and frail body. The smoke curled up on itself, a more condensed cloud before bleeding, chapped hands slammed against the edge, sliding down as a demonic cry escaped the cage.  
An experiment. Trapped and prowling around its den, baring its teeth as it closed its eyes, running over the mental image of his “home”.  
Soft, dark tufts of hair covered his face, hiding the scars and injuries, hiding the damage from his past. His dark eyes scanned the room, searching for an exit to leave the damned prison, but they glanced over to a man, seemingly curious and fascinated.  
No; not the time.  
His teeth were bared again, thick canines – like an animal’s – shown off to the team of captors that he attempted to intimidate. All the did was take notes. With that he let out a sickening yell, accompanied by a growl. Why was he here? Why did they need him? Surely, they could leave him in peace?  
No?  
Well then… It would be hell when he got out.  
“Unstable… Seems dangerous… Can’t be sure… Deadly…Deranged.” He couldn’t hear it all, but he knew they were referring to him. They never regarded him as human, why would they? His heart was black, his body blue. Pale and dead, the man was a living corpse as he paced the cage again, the only difference was he was now eyeing up the man from earlier.  
Two of them, now. It didn’t take long to establish they seemed like opposites. But one of them had a key… He’s get it somehow. No matter what.  
The smoke slipped up the sides of the cage, curling up in on itself. He was losing his mind all over again, but he wouldn’t let it bother him deeply. The creature could hardly tell how long he’d been there, when the last time he slept was or what they even wanted from him.  
He stayed composed and frozen like an elegant statue as one man walked over.  
Dressed in joggers and a comfortable looking hoodie, the blonde waltzed over, a fresh coffee in hand. He sipped it cautiously before leaning against the glass, taking out some form of communication device from the pocket of the grey hoodie.  
The scientist seemed to look around before he spoke into the device, his soft voice coming from a speaker in the cage.  
“Look, I don’t control this place. Ain’t going to either. Just the muscle of this group. Saw what the nerds were doing to you, and if it ain’t for science it’s sure as hell for their sick interest.”  
The smoke didn’t want to listen, but then again it didn’t look like he had a choice really. However, it knew it had a choice, knew the “Muscles” would only talk to him and couldn’t hurt him… But that voice.  
With a grunt, the creature looked over to the blonde, tilting its head and sighing in defeat. He guessed he was going to socialise with this one now. Whatever that would lead to…


	2. Coffee Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A demonic noise echoed through out the room, piercing ears and shattering glass.  
> He was not enjoying the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... still don't know how paragraphing works on this website.

Sharp pricks of electricity shot up his spine, stabbing at his body mercilessly. They twist and turned inside him, his muscles spasmed in an unholy fashion while he screamed out in agony.

The pain was relentless, sending him into shock. But no, it was too human for him and so the strangers prodded more, tugged more, pulled more on his body - what they could grab anyway. His back arched, his teeth were grit. A deep, low growl rumbled through the cage. They wouldn't leave him alone and now Jack could see why the creature got so agitated.

A demonic noise echoed through out the room, piercing ears and shattering glass.  
He was not enjoying the show.

"Morrison!" 

The man wasn't sure who had said his name, but the demanding tone gave him a rough idea of what they wanted.   
With a final gulp of an all too bitter coffee which burned his throat, the strength of the team walked into the cage nonchalantly, throwing the cup out the door.  
His job was too easy, he could lounge around all day, but shit like this? This wasn't his job. He needed to be paid more... He would definitely bring that up with his manager later. 

Without hesitation a long and daunting needle was stabbed into the creatures arm as it cried out again.  
Jack had to cover his ears after that, gritting his own teeth, his blonde hair falling in front of his eyes as he curled in on himself.

"Jesus fucking christ, Morrison! Pin it down!" 

He didn't have to be told twice.   
Immediately, his hands were on the creatures shoulders and a leg on it's thighs.   
This thing was powerful that was for sure, even when sedated it had the power to resist and push against him.

Like a flock of sheep the scientists left, their muttering ever louder.   
The door was locked and Jack was left with a monster to tame... If he could. 

It panted heavily underneath him, its eyes shut tightly and teeth still grit as its body twitched and convulsed. Drool slipped out from its mouth, down its chin but it didn't seem to react.  
Only when Jack climbed off to go to examine the wounds with a sigh did the creature disappear into smoke in a blink of an eye.  
It pushed itself against the walls, treating Jack as some form of contaminated man; Some form of disease maybe?  
Curious...  
"Hey. It's just coffee breath, yeah?" The blonde said with a chuckle, looking around, not sure how to make eye contact.

His heart was racing. 

He was going to die in there.


	3. Notices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel entitled to let you all know what's going on.

I'm sorry I've been so distant recently. In all honesty there is no excuse. I have an idea where this is going but this academic year has definitely been (and still is) a stressful one. I have my GCSEs this year and for those of you who don't know what they are: they are exams that we brits are given at the end of our schooling career before we go to college or continue on into sixth form. These grades essentially dictate whether we become hired or not and so I'm afraid all my time and effort has be consumed and literally sucked the life out of me.  
HOWEVER!   
There are definite and set dates.  
My first exam: 3rd of May   
My last: 15th of June  
From the 15th to the 26th ish I believe I am able to stay at home, and from the 26th onwards I have a three month holiday. In that time I shall be writing this stoyr - becuse I enjoy it and have some ideas on where this could go - and I hope they satisfy your long wait.  
I'm sorry this has been a hiatus. I'm sorry you've had to wait. I'll post as soon as possible! I promise Xx  
~Sloth


	4. A Fan of Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What the hell are you?” Jack couldn’t help himself as he backed up against the glass wall, holding on tightly, wishing he had the coffee cup to grip onto, his head spinning from utter confusion, clawing at the walls against him. 
> 
> “Surprisingly, a fan of coffee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY GOD IT'S AN ACTUAL CHAPTER  
> A miracle, dear lord. I have maybe a name to this AU and I call it As-Yet-UntitledWatch  
> No but in all seriousness, if you want to suggest what to call it drop a comment!

The wraith let out a huff, looking down to the blonde with a small sneer, defensive and alert. He was a deer in headlights; he was vulnerable. Anger bubbled in his blood as he slipped up to the blonde with a thundering headache, the sedatives having little to no effect rather than causing him to be in an aching, dull pain. 

Yet still the smoke curled itself around the other’s fingers, pooling at his ankles, slithering up his legs to curl around his waist tightly. Cold, dead hands found their way up to the younger man’s neck, sliding to his shoulders as if examining fear, while long and sharp talons scratched at his skin.  
Morrison felt his heart pounding, eyes shut, head held high as the creature threatened his life. He felt ill, really, and at twenty-one he thought he should have at least done a little more with his life… Oh god, what had he done with his life? What would his mother say? Would he even survive to tell his mother he worked for the government? 

‘Jack – fucking – Morrison, not even half way through his life, has wasted it.’ Wouldn’t is eulogy be so wonderful?  
“What’s the matter, boy scout? Don’t like a little bit of fun?” An icy voice hissed in his ears, tongue tickling the inside. Jack’s heart came to a halt, dead in its tracks. “Open up those pretty eyes~ Let me see the man they’ve condemned.” 

Jack refused to move, only shutting his eyes tighter as he balled his hands into tight fists, ready to attack. Even if in the back of his mind he believed it would be a bad idea the man still went for the punch. His hand hit something, he wasn’t sure what, but as a crash ripped through the tension he peeked through his shut eyes to see.

And there it was, curled and groaning, naked and alone in the corner of the cage. Its body was bloodied and bruised, audibly creaking as it struggled to two feet, below its waist now smoking. It looked a mess. It looked human… 

“What the hell are you?” Jack couldn’t help himself as he backed up against the glass wall, holding on tightly, wishing he had the coffee cup to grip onto, his head spinning from utter confusion, clawing at the walls against him. 

“Surprisingly, a fan of coffee.” 

“A- A what?”

A low chuckle was heard. Then the thing had appeared in front of Jack. The blonde knew this thing was deadly and dangerous, had heard it outside but the fact that it seemed so human and helpless unnerved him more. What trickery was this? 

Morrison nodded slowly, picking apart the words as if it were some form of cryptic clue, trying his best to stay alert but- Those teeth. That smirk. The look of… Malice.

“Who are you?” A different approach to get some answers though he somehow assumed that the creature wouldn’t want to answer straight and would only want to play twisted games.

“A monster.”   
What the bloody hell did Jack expect at that point? “Look, they want me to prove you’re safe and I haven’t a clue why. I’m not one of them! So just- Behave!”

“I never said you were one of them, Cabron.” 

This was going to be fun.


End file.
